


Grow Old With You

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-23
Updated: 2008-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: He wants to grow old with her





	Grow Old With You

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Again written for this insane drabble thing I'm doing. The song that came up was "I Want to Grow Old With You" from the Wedding Singer as sung by Adam Sandler.

Arthur watched as Molly shifted Rose to her hip and bent over slightly to give James a cookie. It thrilled Arthur just as much today to watch her with her grandchildren as it did three decades before watching her with Bill.

Arthur had so many things that he'd wanted to give Molly but she always told him she didn't need the material things. She'd told him once that he made her smile when she was sad, when she was ill he brought her tea and took care of the children, he gave her his cloak when she was cold. Those things—she told him were more important than anything he could buy her. They were more important than a new house, new robes, and new knitting needles.

They'd met at Hogwarts and there was not one moment of their lives together that he would have traded. The heartbreak, the fights, and even losing Fred brought them together.

He stood slowly, his knees popping as he stretched his legs, and he crossed the room to take Rose from Molly. Rose clapped her hands and immediately tugged Arthur's ear. Molly's smile sent a thrill through him and he leaned in to brush his lips against her cheek.

"Mollywobbles," He whispered and kissed her cheek again. "I still want to grow old with you."


End file.
